A 2nd Dimension Christmas Story
by HiroLemonFan
Summary: With the holidays approaching, Phineas can't get into the Christmas spirit because of one event: the death of his parents.
1. A Slight Downer

A/N: Hello!... Hello! J Myron Greenleaf here! And I AM SO HAPPY! MY BIRTHDAY WAS YESTERDAY! Now enough about me Let s talk about... well... this... story... Stinkfly3 and I agreed like a month or so ago that we would wait until Thanksgiving is over before posting another holiday fanfic... So, we are gonna do a Christmas fanfic... So, join us as we watch A 2nd Dimension Christmas Story.

* * *

><p><em>There are two wondrous weeks for our winter vacation,<em>  
><em>Before New Years and School comes to end it!<em>  
><em>So the holiday challenge for kids of all nations,<em>  
><em>Is finding a good way to spend it...<em>

**Phineas looked out over the town of Danville as it got ready for the holidays. "Ah Christmas... Oh how I morn them so..."**

_Like maybe..._

_Turning the town into a gigantical war zone,_  
><em>And sliding down a ski jump tower!<em>  
><em>Building a snowman the size of Colossus,<em>  
><em>Or giving your family a present!<em>

_(Fa, la, la)_

_Staging a snowball fight,_  
><em>With giant catapults,<em>  
><em>And snow angels that really fly!<em>  
><em>Rocking out with some friends,<em>  
><em>Wrapping several presents,<em>  
><em>Or maybe going on patrol at NIGHT!<em>

**Phineas sighed sadly. "Well, I guess not everything can be fun..."**

_As you can see, there's a whole lot of stuff to do, before Doof can rise again!_  
><em>So stick with us 'cause Phineas and Ferb are making some Christmas Cheer!<em>

* * *

><p>Phineas walked into the HQ of the old Resistance. He missed the good old days, when he was playing Doofopoly, being quiet, and playing with his stepbrother while silently admiring the Normbots. But that changed when he met himself from another dimension. He introduced them to The Resistance, where he and Ferb more or less enlisted themselves to fighting against Doofenshmirtz and the feared Normbot army that they were always taught to admire and to stay out of the way of.<p>

But those days were gone. The new transitional government had held its first free election and a new mayor had taken office, while his older sister stepped down from power.

Sure, it was a good thing, but what was the use of being in an organization that wasn't functional anymore? No one knew, and when the issue was brought up at the latest meeting, representatives from the new mayor asked that they should disband the organization. They just weren't needed anymore. They agreed that after the holidays, everyone in The Resistance would disband and pursue their own interests in civilian life.

Ah, the holidays, the one thing that Phineas looked forward to.

The 11-year-old boy stopped and closed his eyes. He sniffed the air in the old base. Phineas was taken aback by what he smelled. He was expecting to smell old dust, the smell of disuse, the smell of mold, and other things that signaled the end of The Resistance.

What he actually smelled were cookies baking in an oven, sweet treats of candy, and sugar laying on the kitchen table. A clean base if you would. It was only in the entrance way of the HQ that wasn't cleaned. And that was only so that any inspector that came by would see the dust, cobwebs, and other things and believe that The Resistance had really closed down their doors.

Phineas walked down the hallway and into the kitchen where the smell was strongest. It consisted of chocolate, vanilla, baked cookies, cake, and other treats for Christmas, Hanukah, and any other holiday that was part of a religion around this time.

He opened his eyes to see his stepbrother, Ferb, his stepbrother's girlfriend, Isabella Garcia-Shapiro, his own girlfriend, Vanessa Wilson, his older sister, Candace Flynn, and almost all of The Firestorm Girls. Phineas later learned the Jeremy, Candace's so-called boyfriend, was running late, and would show up later for the beginning of the celebrations.

"Hey guys," Phineas said slowly, as he walked in and pulled up a chair. "What's up?"

"Oh not much," Vanessa said from the oven. "I'm just baking food for lunch and everyone else is just talking about what they should do once we are disbanded."

"Speaking of which, what do you expect yourself to do once you leave?" Isabella asked him. "Ferb and I already agreed to work with the music industry and become a two-person group."

"I don't know," Phineas admitted. "I'm thinking that I might go into some invention or construction company. You know, once I'm old enough."

"Speaking of which, what do we do? Just go to school and act like normal kids?" Adyson, one of The Firestorm Girls, asked. "I mean, we aren't exactly normal. We took a stand when nobody else would."

"She's right," Phineas said. "And it isn't exactly like Ferb and I can do that. If Candace can even remember, our parents are _dead_." Phineas choked on that last word.

"Oh Phineas," Candace said sympathetically. "Why did you have to bring that subject up again? We all know that you don't like talking about it. Heck, none of us like talking about it, so we try and avoid the subject, and we thought you were as well."

"But you still don't care about them Candace," Phineas cried out. "Even though you apologized during the victory party."

"But that's not true Phineas," Candace said gently.

"You don't care, you never did...and you never will," Phineas hollered as he ran out of the room, knocking the chair he was sitting in over.

Meanwhile, the room had fallen silent and just stared at the hallway where Phineas had disappeared into.

Even Vanessa was a little shocked and nearly forgot about her cookies that were about to burn. "Darn it!" she exclaimed as she went back to her cooking while everyone else just gave her weird looks, but didn't comment. They were all were thinking hard.


	2. From Optimist to Goth

A/N: Stinkfly3 here. Sorry if this chapter's a bit dark. I wanted to make it VERY dramatic.

* * *

><p>As soon as Phineas came home, he immediately headed for his room and locked the door closed. As much as he liked the holidays, and that was a lot, he couldn't seem to get into the Christmas spirit. Seeing all of the families together made him feel worse. And with The Resistance shutting down after the holidays, the 11-year-old boy felt so depressed, he was unable to cheer himself up.<p>

Phineas looked at his reflection in the mirror. His appearance didn't match his mood, so he decided to change that. He headed for Macy's...which was STILL abandoned.

* * *

><p>Once Phineas got what he needed, he headed back home and gave one last look at his current self before he began the procedure to change himself. First, he used his hair-growing spray on his hair so long bangs hung in front of his dark blue-dark green eyes, then he used the dye he got at Macy's to dye his hair black.<p>

Once that was done, he took off his clothes and put on a baggy black t-shirt, dark blue jeans, and black converse sneakers, while topping it off, he put a black wristband on his right wrist.

And to complete the new ensemble, he got out a black waist belt that held his knife and put it on as well. He looked at his reflection again.

_"That's better,"_ Phineas thought as he put on his trademark sunglasses. _"Now to see if the others are okay with the new me."_


	3. Vanessa's Choice

A/N: Yo, Myron Greenleaf here, but you all ready knew that right? Right :)

Anyway... I can't wait for the Christmas episode of Phineas and Ferb to come out! I'm so excited for it. :)

ONTO THE CHAPTER!

* * *

><p>"So Vanessa," Isabella said, holding a mug of hot chocolate. "You never did say what your plans were for once we were disbanded."<p>

Vanessa rolled her eyes and looked out the window. "I have a couple of ideas in mind, none of them appealing, but in turn, they all seem so logical that I need to do it."

"Like what?" Isabella asked. "Don't just keep us in the dark. I mean, we're going to want everything. Home address, phone number, email address, so on. Come on, cuz! We're all going to want to stay in touch with each other."

"I'm thinking of moving back to Colorado where mom is," Vanessa said in a soft tone that it might not have been heard if Ferb, who always had keen sense of hearing, didn't hear it himself.

"Well that's great," Isabella said, smiling. "I should give you a letter to give to Aunt Charlene. I've been meaning to write to her for some time now."

"Just come and visit," Vanessa said, still staring out the window. "We always wanted our family to come visit us, but you guys would always decline our invitations. And Aunt Vivian house is nice and all, but I think I prefer home better."

"Well that's normal," Isabella consoled her. "I mean, what's so bad about returning to your home, other than the fact that you wouldn't be seeing me every single day and tsking over the attire that I choose for the day?"

"Phineas won't be there," Vanessa said miserably. "How could I end up bringing him along? Mom wouldn't allow me to just bring a boy home. What would that look like to her?"

"Alright, then come and visit often!" Isabella said in a somewhat happy voice. "That way, I can see you a lot and you can see Phineas a lot."

"I'd just prefer it if I didn't have to move back," Vanessa said.

"Well, you said that it was only one option," Isabella prompted. She looked around, trying to get some support. Candace was watching with mild interest, Buford was looking away and quietly whistling to himself, Dr. Baljeet was working on a complicated math formula, and The Firestorm Girls had all gone off to practice as much as they could as a group before they split up.

"Well, the other option is to stay here, but mom would insist that I come home," Vanessa said, not noticing that people seemed to be trying to avoid the conversation...with the exception of Candace.

"So then, your only option is to-" Isabella began.

"-break up with Phineas," Vanessa finished.

* * *

><p>Phineas crossed the road and began the slow and cold walk in snow back to the Resistance HQ, where he would confront everybody else and demand that they state their opinions on his new clothes, style, and personality in general.<p>

He sighed and moved towards the HQ buildings opening. Slowly, Phineas made his way through the catacombs that had become the outer defenses of the Resistance HQ before making his way to the kitchen, which was where Phineas assumed that the gist of everybody else was located. He was correct. Only, the sounds he was hearing wasn't that of laughter, only sadness.

Within seconds, he was in the doorway, watching Vanessa struggle to not break down from the conversations that she had obviously been having, Isabella was trying to comfort her, and everyone else was doing what they were still doing, except for Candace, who was trying her luck at a new thing that Vanessa called 'baking'.

"Hey guys," Phineas said, braving up and walking straight in. "What do you think of my new look."

Vanessa looked up, hoping to see the Phineas she fell in love with, instead she saw the new Phineas and she gasped in shock.

Candace turned around and her jaw dropped down. "AGAIN?" she hollered. "PLEASE TELL ME WE DON'T HAVE TO GO THROUGH THIS AGAIN!"


	4. The Yellow Sundress

A/N: Stinkfly3 here. Parts of this chapter were inspired by the musical episode of Sanctuary.

* * *

><p>"It isn't like last time!" Isabella told Candace. "Because the last time I checked, he DIDN'T dye his hair."<p>

Phineas approached Vanessa. "What's wrong?" he asked her.

Vanessa took a deep breath. She couldn't tell her boyfriend the truth when he was like this. So she did the best thing she could do for the moment: sing.

_Why do you look sad?_  
><em>I don't like seeing you so depressed.<em>  
><em>I want to help you out until you're happy.<em>

_I cannot see a smile._  
><em>But don't you worry 'cause I'll fix that.<em>  
><em>You seem so sad but not for long.<em>  
><em>Since I will make you smile.<em>

_There is no sense crying over ones who are dead._  
><em>So will you stop mopping and forget 'bout the past?<em>  
><em>Oh, please look at yourself, Phin.<em>  
><em>Can't you see you're a wreak?<em>  
><em>I want to see a smile on your face.<em>

_I'm not even upset._  
><em>But going all Goth is so not you.<em>  
><em>You very nearly broke my heart by changing.<em>

_I'll help you get through this._  
><em>And get rid of this stranger I see.<em>  
><em>And I'll do that by fixing you.<em>  
><em>I cannot let you do this.<em>

_I see small scars on your face, so I'll make sure they're gone._  
><em>And when I'm done with that, I'll wash your hair and cut it.<em>  
><em>Why did you dye it pitch black?<em>  
><em>It doesn't go well with your eyes.<em>  
><em>I want to see red locks on your head.<em>

_I won't let you be sad._  
><em>I need you to cheer up and move on.<em>  
><em>I wish there was some way that will make you smile.<em>

_Oh wait, I got it!_  
><em>How 'bout a date at Danville Park?<em>  
><em>I'll wear that dress you gave me two weeks ago.<em>  
><em>You said it looks good on me.<em>

_Look at me, I'm begging you to change your image._  
><em>Wait, what's that on your face that I see getting bigger?<em>  
><em>Is that a smile I see?<em>  
><em>I knew you were still the same.<em>  
><em>All it took was just one suggestion.<em>

_And there are others who want you normal._  
><em>Like you're stepbrother, he wants you normal.<em>  
><em>And you're sister wants you normal.<em>  
><em>And my cousin, she wants you normal.<em>  
><em>And then there's me, I wish you would just smile.<em>  
><em>Would just smile.<em>  
><em>Would just smile.<em>

Vanessa was right. Phineas was smiling when she mentioned the dress. "Are you talking about the yellow sundress with white flowers printed on the skirt part?" he asked.

"That's the one," Vanessa said.

Phineas' smile became a grin. "Sounds good to me," he said.

* * *

><p>After a while, Phineas and Vanessa were at Danville Park. And like Vanessa said, she was wearing the sundress Phineas gave her.<p>

"So why did you want a date?" Phineas asked.

Vanessa took a deep breath. "Because this is the last time we'll have one," she explained. "After The Resistance disbands, I'm going back to Colorado to live with my mom, and...I can't work with a long-distance relationship."

Phineas looked worried. "You can't be serious!" he exclaimed, realizing what was going on. "Was it something I did?"

"No, it's has nothing to do with you," Vanessa said. "The only reason I came here was because my mom signed me up for The Firestorm Girls. But with that gone, what else is there for me?"

"What about me?" Phineas asked. "Don't you still love me?"

"Yeah, but I'm not coming back," Vanessa answered. "I have a life outside of Danville. Colorado is where I need to be, not here in South Dakota."

"But we can work through this," Phineas insisted as he held her hand. "I love you, princess."

Phineas positioned Vanessa's hand on his chest above his heart, tears coming from his eyes. Not sure what to say, Vanessa drew back from her now ex-boyfriend and took out her cell phone. "Go to Garcia-Shapiro residence," she said.

**Garcia-Shapiro residence located.**

And just like that, Vanessa teleported, leaving Phineas all alone in Danville Park.


	5. An Invitation to the Other Dimension

A/N: Yo folks, Myron Greenleaf here... I wasn't entirely sure what I was supposed to be doing with this chapter; what with Stinkfly3's instruction to just: "Make it interesting"

* * *

><p>Phineas could barely speak. His love was moving back to Colorado, while he had no where to go.<p>

Vanessa had more or less just dumped him there on the spot before leaving him on his own while she packed up her bags and began the process of sending her stuff back to Colorado, where she would move back into her mom's house, leaving him... Phineas... behind.

Phineas looked up at the rain clouds that began to accumulate before deciding that he would rather go back and face Vanessa than stand miserably under a rainstorm.

* * *

><p>It took ten minutes of trudging through the downtown marketplaces of Danville as he made his way up to Maple Drive and up to the HQ, where everyone would be decorating the rest of the base.<p>

What Phineas expected to see was what was left of the base being decommissioned while what would be left as a museum was decorated for the holidays.

Instead, Phineas saw much excitement and enthusiasm for the holidays. And while almost nothing was being taken down, none of the machinery was being wiped or turned off for good.

Phineas made his way to the kitchen, where he found his team: Isabella, The Firestorm Girls, Candace, and Vanessa.

"Hey Phineas," Isabella said, smiling as her neighbor entered the room. "Guess what? Ferb and I are headed to the other dimension for tomorrow."

"Um...why?" Phineas asked.

"Well, you know your and Ferb's counterparts who came into our dimension that day when Doof was toppled?" Isabella asked.

"Yeah..." Phineas replied, unsure of what to make of the hints.

"Well, apparently they're hosting a Christmas Special for the holidays, so they sent out an invitation for their friends to come as extras on the show," Isabella explained.

"That's nice..." Phineas said, while eyeing Vanessa, who was trying to do the same with Phineas. "Can I come? Not to be an extra, but to accompany you and Ferb."

"How come?" Isabella asked. "I thought that you would want to spend the time alone with Vanessa, which was why I didn't offer you a spot to join us."

"Well...Vanessa and I are about to leave each other forever... And I'd rather not spend it being hurt... So, you sure I can't come?" Phineas asked, nearly begging.

Isabella rolled her eyes and looked at her cousin pleadingly, but when Vanessa shrugged and nodded, Isabella sighed. "Sure, you can come," she told Phineas.


	6. The Art of the Thread

The next day, Vanessa started to work on holiday outfits for Phineas, Ferb, and Isabella. Since they were going to be on a Christmas special, they needed to wear appropriate attire. And of course, Vanessa sang as she worked.

_Thread by thread, stitching it together  
>Christmas clothes, cutting out the patterns snip by snip<br>Making sure the fabric folds nicely  
>They're the perfect colors red and green<br>Always gotta keep in mind my pacing  
>Making sure the clothes' correctly facing<br>These outfits will be neat_

_Yard by yard, adding all the details  
>Exclude jewels, don't you know a stitch in time saves nine?<em>  
><em>Make her something perfect yet not girly<br>Since I know she hates formal attire  
>Gotta mind those intimate details<br>Even though she's more into battles  
>It's my cousin's new dress<em>

_Designing's easy, for Phineas something cool  
>And for Ferb something snazzy<br>Blend color and form,_  
><em>I don't think it looks cheesy<em>

_Something green, perhaps quite fetching  
>Add holly, couldn't you just simply die?<em>  
><em>Making sure it fits right near the neck<br>Don't forget a black bow 'round the waist  
>Even though it's dark and does not match<br>My cousin won't groan and complain  
>Since I know she likes black<em>

_Piece by piece, snip by snip  
>Croup, dock, haunch, shoulders, hip<br>Thread by thread, primmed and pressed  
>Yard by yard, never stressed<br>And that's the art of the thread!_

"Vanessa, will you PLEASE stop singing?" Isabella angrily asked from upstairs. "It's 2 in the morning!"

Vanessa rolled her eyes as she continued working, humming her song as she sewed.

* * *

><p>Later that day, Phineas, Ferb, and Isabella were ready to head over to the other dimension. Luckily, Dr. Baljeet was able to obtain enough energy to travel counterclockwise through dimensions. But first, Vanessa wanted to show her friends and cousin the outfits she made.<p>

"What do you think?" Vanessa asked. "I got up extra early so I would be able to get enough time to make each of them before you leave."

Phineas, Ferb, and Isabella were actually speechless.

"Wow," Phineas said. "Nice details."

"Not bad for a beginner seamstress," Ferb said.

"At least there's some black in it," Isabella said.

"Hold on a minute, cuz," Vanessa told Isabella. "You can't just wear it like that. Let me help you out with your final look."

Isabella groaned as Vanessa dragged her to the bathroom while holding the holiday dress she made. "VANESSA!"


	7. Getting Ready

A/N: Stinkfly3 here. I'm filling in for Myron Greenleaf, but don't worry. He'll work on the next chapter once he feels better.

* * *

><p>Phineas looked at his reflection in the mirror. He was wearing his outfit for the Christmas special, which consisted of a red t-shirt with the phrase <strong>'Sup?<strong> printed in green text on the front. He was also wearing his blue jeans and red and blue striped converse sneakers.

Phineas couldn't help but smirk. Vanessa did a good job with his outfit, especially when she included his catchphrase in the design. Even after the break-up, she still cared about him.

But there was something that didn't feel right to Phineas. It didn't take him long enough to realize what it was, so he took out his cell phone. "Go to Macy's," he said.

**Macy's located.**

* * *

><p>Ferb headed for the bathroom. He was already wearing his outfit for the Christmas special, which was a light blue t-shirt with a green pine tree printed on the front, with his dark blue shorts and light grey sneakers. When he looked at his reflection in the bedroom mirror, he remembered what Isabella told him during the victory party.<p>

_"I bet you would look cute with bangs."_

Once he was in the bathroom, Ferb closed the door and found exactly what he needed: his stepbrother's hair-growing spray. Phineas let Vanessa borrow it for a while after he reformed, so Ferb figured it would be okay if he used it for himself.

_"Well Bella,"_ Ferb thought as he opened the can. _"Time to see if you're right."_

* * *

><p>Speaking of Isabella, she was being 'tortured' by Vanessa. "Do I really have to do this?"<p>

"'Cuz, Candace told me the other Phineas and Ferb are airing this special live," Vanessa explained as she took out a bottle of green nail polish. "I want you to look nice when millions of people see you on TV."

"By treating me like a living doll?" Isabella annoyingly asked.

"Trust me," Vanessa said. "You'll thank me afterwards once your boyfriend sees you."

* * *

><p>Phineas arrived at The Resistance HQ, his hair free of dye and cut short, just like his usual style. Dr. Baljeet was readying the portal for the other dimension using eight-million gigawatts of energy.<p>

"Hey Baljeet," Phineas said. "How's the portal coming along?"

"It is just about ready," Dr. Baljeet reported. "As soon as Ferb and Isabella arrive, I will turn on the portal, which should take you to where the other Phineas and Ferb are filming the special."

At that point, Ferb arrived. Phineas noticed his stepbrother's normally short hair was a bit long with thick, scruffy locks of leaf-green hair hanging in front of his eyes. Phineas knew that only meant one thing.

"Ferb, did you use my hair-growing spray?" Phineas asked.

"Maybe..." Ferb replied, hoping Phineas wasn't upset at him for using the spray without asking first.

But before Phineas could say anything, his eyes widened. "Ferb..." he said. "You might want look behind you."

When Ferb did so, he saw Isabella in her Christmas outfit for the special. She was wearing a sleeveless knee-length dress that had a black bow tied around the waist, black elbow-length gloves, and green emerald-studded high heels. Her hair was done in curled pigtails and there was a green bow on the back of her head. She also wore emerald-colored eyeshadow and nail polish. And to finish off the look, she wore a holly-shaped pendant around her neck.

"Good choice, Ferb," Phineas said. "She's definitely a keeper."

Ferb approached Isabella, who was just as surprised as he was. "Wow Ferb," she said. "I guess I was right. You really do look cute with bangs."

Ferb smiled. "Thanks," he replied. "You look absolutely dazzling."

Isabella blushed. "Vanessa overdid it with me," she explained.

"I would have to disagree," Ferb said. "If I had a beauty tracker with me, it would short-circuit from your high levels of beauty."

Before Isabella could say anything, Phineas cleared his throat. "Come on you two," he said. "We have a special to attend."

Dr. Baljeet activated the portal. Once he did that, Phineas, Ferb, and Isabella walked through it, arriving at the other dimension for the Christmas special.


	8. The Christmas Special

A/N: Stinkfly3 here. I'm working on the next three chapters for Myron Greenleaf since he's currently busy.

* * *

><p>"Well, if it isn't our friends from the other dimension!" Phineas said with a grin.<p>

Alt. Phineas looked around. The scenery was a log cabin and Phineas, Ferb, Isabella, Baljeet, and Buford were already there.

"So how's life going for you?" Phineas asked.

"Oh, fine..." Alt. Phineas muttered, trying to look at the ground.

"Don't mind him," Alt. Ferb said. "He hasn't been feeling well lately."

"What happened?" Isabella asked, looking a bit worried.

"Well, it all started a few months ago-" Alt. Phineas began.

"Whoa whoa whoa, this is a Christmas Special," Phineas interrupted. "We don't have time for some emotionally-scaring backstory. Does anyone know a good holiday song to lighten up the mood?"

"I do," Alt. Phineas replied as he headed for center stage. "This one's dedicated to someone special."

_I'll have a blue Christmas without you_  
><em>I'll be so blue just thinking about you<em>  
><em>Decorations of red on a green Christmas tree<em>  
><em>Won't be the same if you're not here with me<em>

_And when those blue snowflakes start falling_  
><em>That's when those blue memories start calling<em>  
><em>You'll be doing alright with your Christmas of pink<em>  
><em>But I'll have a blue, blue blue blue Christmas<em>

_Decorations of red on a green Christmas tree_  
><em>Won't be the same if you're not here with me<em>

_I'll have a blue Christmas, that's certain_  
><em>And when that blue heartache stops hurting<em>  
><em>You'll be doing alright with your Christmas of pink<em>  
><em>But I'll have a blue, blue Christmas<em>

When Alt. Phineas sang 'Christmas of pink' instead of 'Christmas of white', Alt. Ferb and Alt. Isabella knew who the song was for: Vanessa.

"That was...interesting," Phineas said when the song was over.

"Well, how about something me and Bella wrote to lighten the mood?" Alt. Ferb suggested as he took out his classical guitar.

"You write songs?" Isabella asked her counterpart.

"They're on a demo CD," Alt. Isabella explained. "So what did you have in mind, Ferb?"

"That song I heard you singing last week," Alt. Ferb replied with a smirk.

Alt. Isabella blushed. "It's just something I made up," she admitted. "The tune isn't even original."

"Just this one time," Alt. Ferb insisted. "Then we can decide if it should be in the CD or not later."

Alt. Isabella groaned. "Fine," she said.

Alt. Ferb smirked as he played a somewhat familiar tune How I Met Your Mother fans recognize.

Alt. Isabella: _I know what you're thinking_  
><em>What has she been drinking?<em>  
><em>Why does she like that guy?<em>  
><em>Yeah, he's not a heartthrob<em>  
><em>But no I made the smart choice<em>  
><em>'Cause he's loyal and honest<em>  
><em>A male model is not my type<em>  
><em>And I'm happy with the one I love!<em>  
><em>It's something I can't deny<em>  
><em>No guy's perfect like Ferbutch<em>  
><em>He is the one who has all of the things<em>  
><em>That are on my cute guy list<em>  
><em>His British accent is like music to my ears<em>  
><em>His kindness makes him so caring<em>  
><em>His green hair is so natural<em>  
><em>His blue eyes show pure honesty<em>  
><em>His guitar skills are the best part<em>  
><em>No guy's perfect like Ferbutch<em>  
><em>The one I adore!<em>  
><em>He's such a romantic!<em>  
><em>The only guy who thinks<em>  
><em>I have that flawless beauty!<em>  
><em>And yes, I think he's cute!<em>  
><em>I love him oh-so much!<em>  
><em>I want to give him a kiss<em>

But just as Alt. Isabella was about to give her boyfriend a quick kiss on the cheek before she resumed singing...

Buford: Oh really?  
><em>Then answer these questions if you please<em>

Alt. Isabella gave a quick glance at Alt. Ferb, who shrugged. That wasn't part of the original song, so the couple was going to have to improvise.

Baljeet: _What would you do if you had to choose_  
><em>Between your date and a star mathlete?<em>

Alt. Isabella: Ferb.

Phineas: _What would you say_  
><em>If you never met your date<em>  
><em>Because instead you met Patterson?<em>

Alt. Isabella: Ferb.

Isabella: _Who would you choose?_  
><em>One talented hunk<em>  
><em>Or the British musician?<em>

Alt. Isabella: The Brit!

Candace: _What if Justin was a single guy-_

Alt. Ferb: Abadabadabah- I'm going to have to stop you right there. Bella would still choose me over other guys. Come on, Candace. Get your head out of the clouds.

That was Alt. Isabella's cue to resume her song as if Buford didn't interrupt her.

Alt. Isabella: Two! Three! Four!  
><em>Guys will go and guys will come<em>  
><em>But there's only one absolute<em>  
><em>Someone who loves a guy needs to know there's no accepted substitute<em>  
><em>It's the truth, Ferb, not a huge lie.<em>  
><em>My perfect guy is my best friend!<em>  
><em>Send all the others to the reject list!<em>  
><em>'Cause nothing fits me,<em>  
><em>Undisputed,<em>  
><em>Oft-saluted<em>  
><em>Boyfriend of repute<em>  
><em>Just like...<em>

Alt. Ferb: Wait for it.

Alt. Isabella: _Ferb!_

"Wow, nice work," Phineas said when the song was over. "It sounds like something from an adult sitcom my mom won't let me watch." (A/N: Read the fanfic Busted for a Reason for more details.)

"What sitcom?" Alt. Isabella asked.

But before Phineas could answer, someone was knocking on the door. He answered it, only to see two familiar faces.

"Kim the White Fox and Benny the Black Tiger!" Phineas happily said. "I haven't seen you two since Halloween!"

"Wait, what's going on?" Alt. Phineas asked, confused.

"Allow me to explain," Kim said. "On Halloween, Phineas and Isabella ended a rivalry between my species and Benny's. Since then, the White Foxes have mated with the Black Tigers."

"Yeah, now we don't have to bite kids to repopulate our species," Benny continued. "Adult White Foxes have been givin' birth to Black Tiger cubs and young White Foxes."

"What about you two?" Isabella asked.

As if on cue, a young White Fox with black stripes on her tail arrived. "This is Annemarie," Kim explained. "She might look like a graceful White Fox, but sadly, she has the fierce personality of a Black Tiger."

"At least she's a good hunter," Benny pointed out. "And Phineas, if it wasn't for you and your female friend, this little miracle wouldn't be around."

"Glad I could help," Phineas replied. "At least everyone has a happy ending now."

At that moment, the big finale song began. Of course, Alt. Ferb didn't participate due to being a lousy singer. He just played the music when Alt. Isabella was performing her solo.

All: _We wish you a merry Christmas_  
><em>We wish you a merry Christmas<em>  
><em>We wish you a merry Christmas<em>  
><em>And a happy new year<em>

Phineas: _We wish you the best day ever_  
><em>And hope all your Christmas endeavors<em>  
><em>Are super-fun, amazing, and clever<em>  
><em>And that your New Year's rocks, too<em>

Isabella: _Oh, come tell me what'cha doin'_  
><em>All my relatives just flew in<em>  
><em>From Mexico and Jerusalem<em>  
><em>For the holidays<em>  
><em>Both Christmas trees and menorahs<em>  
><em>It can be confusing for us<em>  
><em>When we break into a chorus<em>  
><em>Of ole and oy vey<em>

Kim: _Best wishes to both_  
><em>My species and Benny's<em>  
>(to Annemarie) <em>Dear, get away from that pine tree<em>  
><em>You are on live TV<em>

Annemarie: Sorry, mommy.

All: _We wish you a Perry Christmas_  
><em>We wish you a Perry Christmas<em>  
><em>We wish you a Perry Christmas<em>  
><em>And a<em> (Perry chatters) _new year_

Baljeet: _I wish for a calculator-_  
><em>Slash-Hindi-English translator<em>  
><em>To find a common denominator<em>  
><em>In both of my tongues<em>

Buford: _Good wedgies I'll give_  
><em>To all of you nerds<em>

Benny: _That's how he says Merry Christmas_  
><em>He ain't good with words<em>  
>Trust me, I know.<p>

Alt. Isabella: I_ wish you a hopeful future_  
><em>In both worlds we're all a family<em>  
><em>I know we are all so different<em>  
><em>Yet we're just the same<em>

All: _We wish your every endeavor_  
><em>Makes this the best Christmas ever<em>  
><em>And we're all so glad that we will never<em>  
><em>Mention figgy pudding<em>


	9. You Are the Moon

A/N: Stinkfly3 here. The song in this chapter was Myron Greenleaf's idea.

* * *

><p>It wasn't long before Phineas, Ferb, and Isabella came back to the 2nd Dimension. Candace and the others were waiting for them, but they looked a bit sad.<p>

"What's wrong?" Phineas asked, forcing a smile. "Didn't you see the special?"

"We did," Dr. Baljeet explained. "And so did Vanessa."

"Where is she, anyway?" Phineas asked. "Where's my sweet little princess?"

"She left," Candace answered. "After you sang Blue Christmas, she looked sad and guilty at the same time."

"So what?" Phineas asked. "I'll just see if she's still asleep in her room." But just as he was about to leave, he heard the words he never wanted to hear.

"Dude, she's gone," Buford said. "She packed all of her bags and used her phone to transport herself to Colorado. She ain't comin' back."

Phineas was completely devastated. He attempted to hold back tears as he replayed Buford's statement in his mind. _"She left without saying goodbye..."_ the 11-year-old boy thought.

"I-I have to go," Phineas said, his voice cracking in sadness. Then he left The Resistance HQ, not wanting to look back.

* * *

><p>Phineas sat on the Pacific Ocean beaches, looking at the dark purple sky. The last time he came here was when his parents died. Now he was here because Vanessa left him...forever.<p>

Phineas felt tears pouring from his dark blue-dark green eyes as he blinked. Vanessa was the only one who showed him he doesn't need a perfect family to survive. She brought him out of the dark and made him feel special. Heck, he wouldn't have been able to survive in a Doofenshmirtz-free life if it wasn't for her songs.

But with her gone, Phineas felt like a different person, but he wasn't going back to being a shy conformist. He felt drained of all emotions, like he was an empty shell of what he used to be. Everything he lived for was slipping away, and he couldn't stand it.

Phineas looked at the full moon. He remembered hearing a song about it not too long ago. He sang the song out loud, thinking about his love.

_Shadows all around you as you_  
><em>Surface from the dark<em>  
><em>Emerging from the gentle grip<em>  
><em>Of night's unfolding arms<em>  
><em>Darkness, darkness everywhere,<em>  
><em>Do you feel all alone?<em>  
><em>The subtle grace of gravity,<em>  
><em>The heavy weight of stone<em>

_You don't see what you possess,_  
><em>A beauty calm and clear<em>  
><em>It floods the sky and blurs the darkness<em>  
><em>Like a chandelier<em>  
><em>All the light that you possess<em>  
><em>Is skewed by lakes and seas<em>  
><em>The shattered surface, so imperfect,<em>  
><em>Is all that you believe<em>

_I will bring a mirror,_  
><em>So silver, so exact<em>  
><em>So precise and so pristine,<em>  
><em>A perfect pane of glass<em>  
><em>I will set the mirror up<em>  
><em>To face the blackened sky<em>  
><em>You will see your beauty every<em>  
><em>Moment that you rise<em>

Phineas let out a small sob as he wiped tears from his eyes. Ever since he fell in love with Vanessa, he imagined an entire future with her. He always thought about things like proposing to her, their wedding, and seeing her in the hospital holding his newborn child in her arms. But with Vanessa gone...

Should Phineas Vincent Flynn even live in a lonely world?


	10. Phineas' Guardian Angels

A/N: Stinkfly3 here. The beach scene was also Myron Greenleaf's idea.

* * *

><p>Phineas and Ferb invited their respective girlfriends on a double date at the beach. Phineas was wearing dark red swimtrunks, Ferb was wearing green swimtrunks, Isabella was wearing a black bikini, and Vanessa was wearing a pink one-piece.<p>

"Oh Phineas," Vanessa said. "This is the most romantic thing you ever did. Is there anything else that can make this day even more outstanding?"

"Sure thing," Phineas said. Then Ferb took out his guitar and played a somewhat familiar melody as Phineas began to sing.

_Hey there Vanessa,_  
><em>What's it like in your perspective?<em>  
><em>I'm a clueless lovesick guy<em>  
><em>But girl tonight you look so pretty<em>  
><em>Yes you do<em>  
><em>Danville can't shine as bright as you<em>  
><em>I'm sure it's true<em>

_Hey there Vanessa,_  
><em>Don't you worry about the darkness<em>  
><em>I'm right there if you get worried<em>  
><em>Give this song another listen<em>  
><em>Close your eyes<em>  
><em>Listen to my voice it's my disguise<em>  
><em>I'm by your side<em>

_Oh it's what you do to me,_  
><em>Oh it's what you do to me,<em>  
><em>Oh it's what you do to me,<em>  
><em>Oh it's what you do to me,<em>  
><em>What you do to me<em>

_Hey there Vanessa,_  
><em>I know times are getting hard<em>  
><em>But just believe me girl,<em>  
><em>Someday I'll pay the bills with love and heart<em>  
><em>We'll have it good,<em>  
><em>We'll have the life we knew we would<em>  
><em>My word is good<em>

_Hey there Vanessa,_  
><em>I've got so much left to say,<em>  
><em>If every simple song I sang to you<em>  
><em>Would take your breath away<em>  
><em>I'd sing it all,<em>  
><em>Even more in love with me you'd fall<em>  
><em>We'd have it all<em>

_Oh it's what you do to me,_  
><em>Oh it's what you do to me,<em>  
><em>Oh it's what you do to me,<em>  
><em>Oh it's what you do to me<em>

_A thousand years seems pretty long,_  
><em>But we've got time to plan it out<em>  
><em>I'd wait with you if I had no other way,<em>  
><em>Our friends would not make fun of us<em>  
><em>Since we'll just laugh along because we know<em>  
><em>That none of them have felt this way,<em>  
><em>Vanessa I can promise you<em>  
><em>That by the time we get through<em>  
><em>The world will never ever be the same<em>  
><em>And you're the cause<em>

_Hey there Vanessa,_  
><em>You be good and don't you worry<em>  
><em>Two more years and we'll be done with work<em>  
><em>And I'll be making history like I do<em>  
><em>You know it's all because of you<em>  
><em>We can do whatever we want to<em>  
><em>Hey there Vanessa here's to you<em>  
><em>This one's for you<em>

_Oh it's what you do to me!_  
><em>Oh it's what you do to me!<em>  
><em>Oh it's what you do to me!<em>  
><em>Oh it's what you do to me!<em>  
><em>Oh it's what you do to me!<em>  
><em>What you do to me.<em>

When the song was finished, Vanessa hugged Phineas and he hugged back.

_Phineas..._

The 11-year-old boy flinched. He could have sworn he heard his mom say his name.

_Phineas..._

That was his dad. _"What's going on?"_ Phineas thought. _"I thought my parents are-"_

* * *

><p>Phineas woke up in a cold sweat. His was in his own bed in his own room. The beach scene with Ferb, Isabella, and Vanessa was only a dream. Just a really good dream.<p>

_We're sorry to wake you up so early._

Phineas looked around. He just heard his mom talk to him...but she was nowhere to be seen. "Mom?" he asked out loud, his voice cracking with sadness.

_We're outside._

Phineas checked the clock on his nightstand, which read 12:01. He got out of bed, put on his black overcoat (since he was sleeping in a large white t-shirt and dark grey boxers) and red and blue striped converse sneakers, and went outside.

* * *

><p>Phineas walked over to the backyard, where he heard the voices coming from. It was a very windy night, but all he heard was the voices of his dead parents.<p>

_My, look how much you've grown these past few months,_ Lawrence said. _It seems like it was only yesterday you and Ferb were playing Doofopoly in the living room. Now look at you. You're a hero throughout all of Danville._

"How did you know about that?" Phineas asked. "You and mom died before the second Normbot stronghold was destroyed."

_We saw the whole thing from above,_ Linda explained. _You single-handedly destroyed the remaining six strongholds._

"But I disobeyed you," Phineas sadly said. "If I stayed inside like you told me, none of this would be happening. You would both be...alive..."

_But you wouldn't have met Vanessa,_ Linda pointed out.

_Your mother is right,_ Lawrence said. _We saw how much you cared about her._

Phineas let out a sad sigh, knowing his parents probably knew about her heading back to Colorado. "I just want to be with her all the time," he said. "I want to hear about her day, and tell her about mine. I want to...hold her hand, and...smell her luscious coconut-scented hair..."

At that point, Phineas' mind was in a Vanessa-centered fantasyland. That always happened to him when he thought about his love.

_Then why did you let her go?_ Lawrence asked, snapping Phineas out of his thoughts.

"Sh-She didn't want to deal with a...long-distance relationship," Phineas answered. "I begged her not to go, but she left anyway." He sighed miserably. "I would do anything to get her back."

_It's okay, Phineas,_ Linda said. _You just have to move on._

That was it for Phineas. The 11-year-old boy collapsed onto the ground, quietly crying as he closed his eyes. The earliest memories of his life were during the beginning of the Doof era, where he was always safe and protected with his family. He remembered the night Perry disappeared when he was only two years old. Linda held him in her arms that night, stroking his hair and singing him lullabies until he fell asleep.

Since then, Phineas developed a strong need for being with his family, and it became stronger as the years went by. He stayed inside during those years, never seeing anyone else beside his parents and siblings. But as he got older, he felt comfort, and that comfort was all he needed to survive.

But that changed on August 5th. A few days after Doofenshmirtz was arrested, Phineas witnessed his parents die right before his eyes. He eventually moved on when he fell in love with Vanessa. And with Candace spending her free time with the Johnsons and Ferb socializing with the Garcia-Shapiros, Phineas thought Vanessa would introduce him to her family as well.

But with her gone, what was left for Phineas? His family was abandoning him and he had nowhere else to go. All of his other friends were also moving on. Dr. Baljeet gained an interest towards weapons designer Wendy Stinglehopper during the team's Halloween party, while Buford has shared a bowl of nachos with Firestorm Girl Adyson Sweetwater several times during lunch breaks nowadays.

But Phineas was all alone. And as he laid on the ground in the cold weather, he started to question his own existence. He wondered if anyone else would even notice if he vanished one day and never came back. He could take out his knife, aim it at himself, and see his parents once more.

"C-C-C-Can I come live with you?" Phineas asked. "No one would even know I'm gone."

_Phineas Vincent Flynn, don't you dare kill yourself,_ Linda said. _I don't want you to give up on life._

"But there's nothing left for me," Phineas explained. "Why should I stay in a world where no one is there for me?"

But there was no reply.

"Mom?" Phineas asked frantically. "Dad? Are you still there?"

No reply again.

Phineas got back on his feet and looked at the dark purple sky. "MOM! DAD!" he hollered. Then he ran out of the backyard and into the street, still calling for his parents.

After what felt like hours of searching, Phineas collapsed onto the middle of the road, exhausted and depressed from his search. The last thing he remembered was feeling tears come from his eyes as he drifted off to sleep.


	11. I'll Tell You When I've Had Enough!

A/N: Alright folks, the beginning of the end is happening... Stinkfly3 has agreed to end the story with her finishing it off next. That means that I can delete this from my story document uploads page! And to be honest... Christmas was a whole month ago... It's about time that we finished it...

* * *

><p>Phineas awoke to the sound of a car horn. Not the car horn that you hear in the morning when your dad is leaving for work and you hear him honk his horn to signal 'good bye'. No...this is the car horn where your dad has decided to launch the car from the driveway into your bedroom, crash through the walls, and honk his horn directly into your room.<p>

Phineas opened his eyes slowly to the sound of the car horn honking and the guy shouting from his car window. "AW COME ON KID! WHY DO YOU HAVE TO SLEEP IN THE MIDDLE OF A ROAD?" Phineas didn't respond. In fact...he didn't do anything. The man decided to stick his head back into the car and drive around him slowly while muttering to himself, just loud enough for Phineas to hear. "Stupid kid laying asleep in the middle of the road... I'M LATE!"

Sometime after that, and with several more cars shouting numerous curse words as they went around him, or tried going over him, Phineas finally managed to bring himself to go and find some other place to feel bad for himself. A few minutes of walking actually brought him in front of the Danville Pool and Bar. A restaurant that has a bar and rooms where you could play the game of pool. Grudgingly, Phineas decided to enter and soon found himself at the bar, drinking non-alcoholic drinks just for the heck of it, seeing if caffeine or sugar would bring him to better spirits.

Hours past, and Phineas spent bill after bill buying drinks, not even realizing what he was spending, until Isabella and Ferb arrived, noticed him, and sat down next to him.

"Hey Phineas," Isabella said. Ferb waved. "What's up?"

"Not much," Phineas replied before throwing a fifty dollar bill on the bar and called for more. Skeptically, the bartender gave Phineas a couple more glasses of ginger ale and root beer.

"Uh, Phineas...just how much money have you spent on drinks here?" Isabella asked.

"I dunno," Phineas shrugged. He looked up questioningly at the bartender who obliged him.

"A couple thousand dollars," the bartender said before picking a clean washcloth and started rubbing glasses and putting them up on shelves before going into the backroom to meet a delivery boy, who was bringing in more ginger ale and root beer, thanks to Phineas clearing out the current stocks of the bar.

"You've spent a couple thousand dollars here in this bar Phineas?" Ferb asked in disbelief. "Does Candace know?"

"Not really," Phineas replied, pulling his cell phone out and putting it on the table before finishing a glass of ginger ale and moving onto another.

"Alright, this has to stop now!" Isabella stressed as she picked up the remaining money that Phineas put up on the bar and put it in her own pocket. "Come on, we're taking you to see Candace now..."

"No..." Phineas responded. He got up off of his stool and stood shakily, accidentally dropping his phone.

"Okay, that's it," Isabella said rolling her eyes, she grabbed Phineas' arms in an attempt to drag him all the way to his older sister.

Phineas, who was quicker than he appeared to be, kicked Isabella in the stomach, sending her across the room, and darted past a temporarily stunned Ferb, grabbed his phone.

Phineas dived and grabbed his phone as Ferb turned, and lunged for Phineas while Isabella rebounded off the wall and moved back to get at Phineas once more.

Just before Ferb got to him, Phineas managed to turn his phone onto the 'say a command' feature. "GO TO A RANDOM PLACE!"

**A random place located.**

Phineas disappeared from the bar, leaving a confused Isabella and Ferb, already moving to go tell Candace about what just went down.

* * *

><p>Phineas looked around and found himself on the edge of a large mountain range. Slowly, Phineas brought the phone to his mouth and spoke aloud. "Where did you send me?"<p>

**Last transportation coordinates correspond to contact: Vanessa Wilson.**


	12. A Christmas Miracle

A/N: Stinkfly3 here. This is finally the last chapter of this fanfic. I just can't wait to work on Gothic Angel afterwards.

* * *

><p>Phineas' eyes widened in surprise. His phone transported him all the way to Colorado. Seeing it as a sign, Phineas decided to take the opportunity to get Vanessa to come back to Danville.<p>

_"But where is she?"_ the 11-year-old boy thought.

Fortunately, he noticed a nearby cabin and a mailbox that read 'Wilson'.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Vanessa was getting her home ready for Christmas with her mom. A CD filled with holiday songs was playing from a boombox as the two Wilsons were decorating a small light purple plastic pine tree with handmade decorations. Two stockings were already hung on the mantle, one was light blue and labeled 'Charlene' and the other one was pink and labeled 'Vanessa'.<p>

"Thanks for letting me come here," Vanessa told her mom. "I really need a break from Danville."

"Are you sure you had to break up with Phineas?" Charlene asked. "He seemed like a nice boy."

"I had to," Vanessa explained. "If I stayed in Danville any longer, it would ruin the surprise."

As if on cue, there was a loud knock on the door. "Vanessa, can we talk?" It was Phineas.

Vanessa froze in her spot. "Do you want me to let him in?" Charlene asked.

"No!" Vanessa begged. "It's not ready yet!" Then she ran to her room, worried about her surprise to Phineas.

* * *

><p>Charlene opened the door and let Phineas come in. "Hi Mrs. Wilson," the 11-year-old boy said. "Is Vanessa home?"<p>

"She just went to her room," Charlene replied. "Do you want me to go get her?"

"No thank you," Phineas said as he headed for Vanessa's room. "I'll take it from here."

* * *

><p>Vanessa tried as fast as she could to finish her little surprise. But she wasn't expecting the door to creek open.<p>

"Vanessa...can we talk?"

Vanessa turned around, only to see Phineas wearing his sleepwear, overcoat, and sneakers. "Phineas, this isn't a good time," the 10-year-old girl said as she hid something behind her back.

"Yes, yes it is," Phineas argued as he approached his ex-girlfriend. "A long-distance relationship shouldn't keep us apart. If you won't come back to Danville, I promise I'll keep in touch with you for the rest of my life. And-" He paused for a moment. "What's that your holding?"

"Nothing..." Vanessa lied.

"It looks like something," Phineas pointed out. "What is it?"

Vanessa took a few steps back. "Phineas, I think you should leave," she said. "This isn't a good time for you to visit."

But using his quick reflexes, Phineas grabbed what Vanessa was hiding from him. He gasped in surprise at what it was.

The object was a medium-sized rectangular frame with a small pink daisy on each corner. The picture in the frame was something Phineas recognized: the Flynn-Fletcher family portrait from last Christmas. The tree was in the center with the Flynns on the left side and the Fletchers on the right side. Linda and Lawrence were right next to the tree, Candace was standing next to Linda, and Phineas and Ferb were standing in front of their respective birth parent. All five Flynn-Fletchers were wearing Dooferalls, a sign Doofenshmirtz was the ruler of Danville at the time.

But there was a slight modifications to the picture. Vanessa was standing next to Phineas, his right arm draped over her shoulders and her left arm wrapped around his waist.

Phineas was speechless. "Vanessa..." he said in a quiet tone, tears of joy coming from his eyes.

"I didn't want you to find out," Vanessa admitted. "So I had no other choice but to work on the gift in Colorado. I had to break-up with you so you wouldn't get suspicious."

Phineas couldn't believe what he heard. His love dumped him just so she could work on her Christmas present for him.

"It's okay if you're hurt by my actions," Vanessa continued. "We can still be friends-"

But Phineas cut her off by giving her a tight hug. "Thank you..." he whispered. "You have no idea how much this gift means to me."

Vanessa hugged back, pleased by his reaction. "Hey Phineas," she said. "Would you like to spend the holidays with my family?"

"Only if you'll be my princess again," Phineas replied as he pulled back.

Vanessa responded by wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him in for a kiss.

* * *

><p>Soon, it was Christmas Day. Phineas got along well with the rest of the Wilsons. Vanessa's father wasn't there due to spending the holidays with the Garcia-Shapiros.<p>

During the Wilsons yearly holiday Dirty Shame Game, the house phone rang. Then Phineas heard something he never thought he would hear.

"Aunt Charlene, you won't believe what just happened!" Isabella happily said over the phone. "Candace talked to the mayor this morning, and he declared The Resistance as Danville's official police department! We all still have our jobs!" That was when the message came to an end.

Phineas' jaw dropped in shock as Vanessa squealed in delight. "Phineas, this is a Christmas miracle!" she happily said. "We still have our jobs!"

All Phineas did was pull Vanessa in for another kiss, but she pulled back. "Not so fast," the 10-year-old girl said. "We still have a game to play."

"Right," Phineas said, then he cleared his throat as Charlene announced the next card, resuming the game.


End file.
